Beijeme por Lily Evans
by Beatriz Evans
Summary: Lily e James não se dão bem, certo? Mas o que realmente passa pela cabeça dessa ruivinha?  Toda história tem dois lados!
1. A estranha manhã

**Beije-me por Lily Evans**

Pessoal, essa é uma fic que eu escrevi há um tempo, mas tirei do ar... Hoje eu resolvi ler as minhas antigas fics e achei que essa não poderia faltar!

Não deixem de ler** Beije-me por James Potter**. São os mesmos fatos, com o ponto de vista do James! Por que toda história tem dois lados.

**Disclaimer:** Não amores, os personagens não são meus. Se fossem, eu não estaria escrevendo uma fan fiction, não é? Só os personagens que vocês nunca viram são meus.

**Primeiro Capítulo – A estranha manhã com uma estranha vassoura**

"Bom dia, flor do dia!"

Eu não tenho sorte. Sorte nenhuma, na verdade. E descobri isso logo pela manhã.

Ah, não. Alice é aquele tipo de pessoa que ama conversar com você e te escutar. Uma amiga muito legal se quer saber. O único problema dela é que ela não tem senso do ridículo.

"Alice, quer fechar essa cortina?" implorei a ela. Por que ela tem que fazer isso todas as manhãs? Vendo que eu não ia ser ouvida, me levantei relutante. Estava fazendo um frio danado no quarto.

Liguei o chuveiro na temperatura quente e me coloquei dentro do box.

Ahhh... Que sensação maravilhosa. Sou feliz novamente.

Enquanto desfrutava meu momento de felicidade, decidi fazer minha agenda diária:

. Tomar café da manhã;

. Ir para as aulas da parte da manhã – Herbologia, Transfiguração e História

da Magia;

. Almoçar;

. Ir para as aulas da parte da tarde – DCAT e Poções (dois horários);

. Tempo para dever de casa;

. Jantar;

. Passar o tempo com as meninas ou terminar de ler_ Como fazer uma poção dar certo em dez dicas_;

.Tomar outro banho quentinho como esse;

. Dormir.

Perfeito. Espera. Esqueci-me de alguma coisa? Não... Acho que não. Será? To com uma sensação meio estranha...

"Lílian Evans! Eu também preciso usar o banheiro!" reclamou Margareth

Simons, minha colega de dormitório, batendo na porta do banheiro. Sabe, eu não acho ela legal. Acho-a meio que fofoqueira demais. Mas, bem, o que eu posso fazer? Não posso simplesmente chegar para ela e dizer isso, não é? Afinal, ela dorme comigo. Nunca se sabe o que ela pode fazer pra mim numa hora que eu estou inconsciente. Ou ela pode espalhar uma fofoca sobre mim do tipo "A Lily? Ela ronca como um cavalo e baba que nem um porco!".

Não que eu faça isso. É uma suposição.

"To saindo Maggie." Falei alto, desligando o chuveiro. Adeus sensação

quentinha. Olá frio cortante.

Ah meu Mérlin como eu odeio o inverno. Por que tem que ser tão frio? Eu ouvi dizer que o inverno em países do Hemisfério Sul nem são assim, tão frios. Meus pais podiam me mandar de intercâmbio para a Austrália. Ia ser legal. Ficar livre desse _freezer_ iria me fazer bem.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaah!!! Lily, você não sabe quem esteve aqui!" Alice estava histérica.

"Quem esteve aqui?" Quem poderia ser? Esse é o dormitório das meninas.

Ninguém mais pode entrar aqui a não ser meninas. E eu não vejo nada de mais em meninas entranho em seus dormitórios. Você vê?

"James Potter!" falou ela num pique.

"O QUÊ?"

Hã? Como assim? James Potter entrou no dormitório das _meninas_? COMO ele conseguiu? Aqui tem magia antiga. Dumbledore não deixaria o dormitório feminino da Grifinória, onde tem por sua vez os Marotos como parte integrante sem magia na porta. Pra ter uma idéia, eles não conseguem nem subir as escadas. Elas ficam como em uma esteira quando um menino pisa nela. Um dia Sirius Black tentou subir no dormitório feminino para beijar Katie Duncan que tinha dado um tapa na cara dele por beijar uma sonserina enquanto eles ainda namoravam. Vou te contar, foi cômico.

Na verdade, se Dumbledore ficar sabendo do que aconteceu aqui hoje – e vai saber – eu acho até bom. Afinal, foi ele mesmo quem nomeou o Potter pra Monitor.

"Calma Lily, calma!" ela respirou e continuou com um fôlego só:

"Eleveiopedirprasaircomigo!"

"O quê?" Para ser sincera eu não tinha entendido o que ela falara.

Alice deu um sorriso capaz de iluminar uma cidade inteira e falou orgulhosa: "James Potter pediu para sair comigo!"

Ah, Mérlin, por que com a minha amiga? Por quê? Quem vai ter que apoiar ela quando aquele monstro do Potter a largar? EU! Será que ela não escutou tudo o que eu tenho falado nos últimos dois anos? Potter não presta! Só vê as garotas como troféus que ele expõe aos outros. 'Eu já beijei Katharinne Simpson da Corvinal, sabia?' ou 'Tá vendo aquela Lufa-lufa? Já deu um passeio com ela pelos jardins!'.

Acho que o meu desapontamento foi tão grande que Alice começou a chorar. Nossa, será que ela está na TPM?

"Eu sabia que você não ia gostar Lily! Você e o James..."

"Potter." Corrigi automaticamente. Não devia ter falado isso.

"Viu Lily! É disso que eu estou falando! Você o odeia! Por que Lílian Evans? Você o ama também?"

Que horror! Como ela pode pensar isso? Fiz cara de nojo e respondi: "Eu não o amo! Nem se quer gosto dele! Ele é tão arrogante! Me dá NÁUSEAS! Você sabe muito bem disso! Mas como assim 'você o ama também'? Você ama o Potter, Alice?"

Ela se calou. Parou de chorar e tudo. Cara, isso tá ficando estranho. Eu não quero nem pensar na reação seguinte dela. Acho que está prestes a me dar um tapa ou alguma coisa assim. Dá pra ver pela sua expressão. Ela tá ficando roxa.

Antes de falar, Alice me olhou com um sorriso maldoso e gritou: "EU AMO JAMES POTTER, LÍLIAN EVANS".

Tapei sua boca com a mão. Ele não podia ouvir isso. Ia ficar mais convencido do que nunca.

Sabe o que eu recebi? Uma mordida! A minha melhor amiga me mordeu! Por causa de uma briguinha idiota gerada pelo Potter.

Isso é ridículo. Tenho que parar.

"Alice! Pára! Me escuta: Você. Não. Ama. O. Potter. Entendeu?"

"Não! Eu o AMO, Lily!"

Tá,vamos começar novamente. Mudando de tática.

Resolvi imitá-la. É uma boa tática. Assim ela ia ver o quão idiota está sendo.

"Preste atenção" ela assentiu com a cabeça. "Eu vou imitar você." alertei antes de começar.

Subi na cama dela e gritei a plenos pulmões, pulando que nem uma mola:

"Eu amo o James! Eu amo o James! Eu quero me casar com ele e ter muitos filhos! Ficar com ele até envelhecer! Como eu amo o James... eu queria que todas aquelas vagabundas com que ele sai sumissem do plan..."

Olho para Alice. Alguma coisa está errada. Ela está olhando pra porta com cara de enterro. Viro-me.

Merda.

É o Potter.

E eu estou de pijamas.

Fingindo que o amo.

Isso não é bom. Não é nada bom.

Ele realmente vai pensar que eu o amo. Quando é absolutamente o contrário.

Desço da cama rapidamente e fecho a porta na cara do Potter com sua vassoura estúpida. Então foi assim que ele conseguiu entrar no dormitório das meninas. Com uma vassoura. Nada original Senhor Potter.

Enquanto fechava a porta, observei que ele trazia flores em um buquê. Eram rosas brancas, as preferidas de Alice. Que gentil da parte dele. Se formos tirar a parte que ele invadiu o Dormitório Feminino. Eu poderia estar só de toalha! Que ousadia a dele. Mas não. Ele faz qualquer coisa para sair com uma garota. Até infringir uma das regras mais rígidas dessa escola.

Que beleza. Olha com quem a minha amiga está se metendo.

Olho para Alice. Ela está branca que nem um papel. Também pudera. Potter me pediu (correção: ainda pede) para sair comigo todos os santos dias. Mas eu fecho a cara e digo um alto e gordo 'NÃO'. Ele nem se incomoda. Viro as costas e ele está se agarrando com outra garota. Por isso não aceito.

"Calma Lily." Ela me disse, baixinho, como se estivesse falando pra sigo mesma. "Eu vou lá em baixo conversar com o James e ele vai entender que tudo não passou de um mal entendido e que você estava brincando."

"Lice... você está bem?" Ela não parece bem. Não mesmo.

"Claro Lily. Encontro você lá em baixo."

Nada de mal pode acontecer com ela, pode? Acho que não. Ela estará segura lá em baixo. Mas, não quero que nada aconteça com ela, portanto, vou me vestir rápido e chegar ao Salão Comunal o mais rápido possível.

Prendo meus cabelos no famoso rabo de cavalo mal feito, que eu faço e coloco a minha veste de inverno. Pego a minha mochila e desço.

Enquanto desço as escadas alegremente, cantarolando uma canção trouxa escuto uma conversa que me chama atenção por conter meu nome no meio.

"...eu disse cara. A Lílian Evans é louca por você!" a voz de Sirius Black se faz presente.

Sirius Black, um moreno alto tem três características principais. Seus sedosos cabelos pretos e seus olhos azuis-acizentados. Lindos, realmente. Seguido por essas características, mais uma, que incomoda e anula as outras duas: garotas. Sirius Black está sempre cheio de garotas ao seu redor. Por isso é um galinha ridículo. E adivinhe! É o melhor amigo do Potter. Alias, não é ele que está falando agora?

"Não sei não, Almofadinhas. Ela ficou meio chocada quando me viu." Falou ele, preocupado.

Chocada não, queridinho! Eu fiquei aterrorizada! Antes que eu pudesse interromper a conversa e falar poucas e boas para aqueles seres insignificantes que são o Potter e o Black a vozinha má da minha cabeça entrou em ação.

"_Escute tudo, Lily. Depois jogue na cara deles tudo que ouviu!"_

Sim, sim. Vou fazer isso vozinha maligna.

"Ela disse que te amava, Pontas! Deve ter ficado morta de ciúmes por você ter convidado a amiga dela e não ela!" Ah, Black... Se você soubesse como eu amo o Potter. Você se atiraria no Lago da Lula Gigante de desgosto.

"Pode ser..." respondeu o Potter. Eu conseguia sentir a dúvida pelo tom da sua voz. Era bom ele não ficar muito animadinho com que ouviu hoje de manhã. Se a Alice ainda não falou com ele, eu falo na aula de Herbologia.

"Pontas! Almofadinhas! O que fazem aqui?" a voz da vez era a de Remo Lupin.

Remo é um cara legal. É menor que Sirius, maior que James. Eu gosto dele. Além do mais, é muito estudioso. Tem um monte de parentes que vivem adoecendo e morrendo, coitado. Deve ser difícil para ele suportar tantas desgraças familiares.

"Aluado, você tem que saber o que o Pontas ouviu hoje de manhã!" Ah, não. Vai contar pra mais um... Daqui a pouco eu vou ter que explicar pra Hogwarts inteira que aquilo foi um mal entendido. Por que você não mantém a boca fechada Black?

"Shhh!" falou Remo.

"O que foi Aluado?" o Potter perguntou com a voz bem baixa.

"Tem mais gente escutando essa conversa."

Não. Não. Não! Fui descoberta! E agora? O Potter e seus amiguinhos vão contar pra todo mundo que eu fico ouvindo conversas alheias e ninguém mais vai confiar em mim. Eu vou deixar de ser a Monitora da Grifinória. Que horror. Tenho que sumir daqui. Mas como? Pense Lily, pense. Você é a aluna mais inteligente da Grifinória. Pense em alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa! Já sei. Subir correndo para o dormitório. Duhh, Lily. Eles vão saber que é você.

Na verdade, eles não podem subir com você. Eles são garotos. Ai Lily, às vezes você parece um trasgo.

Subi correndo, fechei a porta. Estranhamente, vi um vulto atrás de mim.

Parecia com o... Remo.

Não. Impossível. Ele é um garoto e garotos não sobem as escadas do

Dormitório Feminino.

"Pode sair Lily. Sabemos que é você que está aí."

Ah não. Que vergonha. Descoberta ouvindo uma conversa e ainda tentando se esconder. Eles vão ficar tão convencidos com isso.

Ah meu Mérlin. Quem é esse aí na porta do Dormitório?


	2. Momentos de Felicidade

**Beije-me por Lily Evans**

Não deixem de ler** Beije-me por James Potter**. São os mesmos fatos, com o ponto de vista do James! Por que toda história tem dois lados.

**Disclaimer:** Não amores, os personagens não são meus. Se fossem, eu não estaria escrevendo uma fan fiction, não é? Só os personagens que vocês nunca viram são meus.

**Capítulo 2 – Momento de Felicidade II e III**

Percebo que abro a minha boca que nem um peixinho dourado. Ruivo, devo acrescentar, e com um par de olhos verdes. Ah não. Devo acrescentar mais uma coisa. Atrasada para primeira aula. Mas se os Marotos ainda estão aqui em cima, eles também estão atrasados. Então, vou relaxar e voltar a minha concentração a coisa que está na minha frente nesse momento.

O que é exatamente isso aí? Tem pêlos por toda parte do corpo, principalmente no rosto, braços e pernas. É um pouco assustador. Seus olhos estão amarelados... Tem a aparência de um garoto, mas também de um lobo. Eu não consigo entender. No entanto, não parece querer me atacar ou qualquer coisa assim. Só está sorrindo. Ou estava. Agora está com uma expressão assustada, um cachorrinho sem dono. Está correndo para baixo de novo. Eu não posso deixá-lo ir.

O pego pelo braço e o faço virar para mim. Nenhum contato verbal fora feito. Eu só o observava curiosa, com um misto de pavor e normalidade. Ele me observava também, como se não me conhecesse, com a mesma curiosidade que a minha. Isso é estranho. Eu tenho quase certeza que já vi aqueles olhos azuis antes...

'Tim'. Minha cabeça estralou.

"Remo..." pronunciei calma e apavorada ao mesmo tempo.

"Lily" ele falou como o mesmo tom de voz que o meu um pouco mais surpreso. Sua voz era rouca e eu podia sentir a tristeza mais aparente.

Eu balancei a minha cabeça eu sinal de confusão, fechei os olhos e comecei a chorar.

Pare Lily! Que ridículo! É o Remo que precisa de ajuda e não você. Mesmo assim, ele está te segurando e afagando meu cabelo. Isso é melhor que banho quente pela manhã. Será que eu estou com TPM igual a Alice?

Ah gente, eu não sei por que estou chorando! Vocês acreditariam se eu disser que eu _nunca _choro? Mas é nunca mesmo. Eu sempre me seguro, tenho que mostrar frieza, afinal, sou Monitora de Hogwarts.

Enquanto ele afaga meu cabelo, deixo cair algumas lágrimas solitárias. Por que com o Remo? Ele é um rapaz tão legal. Seu único defeito é ser amigo do Pettigrew, do Black e do Potter. Sempre faz os deveres de casa, sempre cumpre o horário... É tão compreensível. Ele é o menino perfeito.

Droga, Lily! Você não pensou nisso, ok? Você e o Remo... Não! NÃO! Lily afaste esses pensamentos da sua cabeça.

"Aluado!" Potter berrou de baixo. "Por que tem alguém chorando?"

Potter idiota. Acabou com meu momento de felicidade II. Remo me empurrou com brutalidade e eu cai na cama de Katrina Polarri, minha outra colega de dormitório que nunca dorme conosco. Devo dizer onde ela passa a noite? Não, melhor não.

Mas voltando ao assunto, o que será que deu no Remo?

"Desculpe Lily. Não contarei que era você" e desceu.

Preciso dizer mais alguma coisa? Acho que não. Remo é um lobisomem. Fantástico. Existe um lobisomem no castelo e eu não sabia. Quem é a aluna mais inteligente da Grifinória mesmo? Não sou eu, com certeza. E _por que _eu continuo chorando?!

Ainda estou em profundo estado de choque quando desço as escadas depois de esperar alguns minutos. Tá, eu esperei um pouco para descer. Depois de tanta preocupação, era de se esperar que eu me assustasse quando uma mão enorme me puxa pelo colarinho e eu quase caio dos últimos degraus.

"Ai! Quem é o ser que está me puxando?" Que falta de consideração! "Ah, é você" termino com desgosto.

"Você não vai contar para ninguém o que viu Lily."

Ah, claro que vou Potter. Vou espalhar para a escola inteira que o Remo é um lobisomem. "Não vou contar."

"Ótimo." Falou ele ameaçador. "Se eu souber que você contou para alguém que eu entrei no Dormitório Feminino você pode se considerar uma ruiva morta."

O QUÊ?

"Dormitório Feminino? Potter, do que você está falando?"

"Do que _você _está falando?"

Ele não sabe que eu sei que o Remo é um lobisomem. E agora? O que eu vou fazer pra saber notícias dele sem que fique muito claro que eu sei de seu segredo? Ah Mérlin... você me coloca em cada situação, hein? Eu preciso voltar para a conversa de novo.

"Perguntei primeiro." Cruzei os braços e pedi gesticulando para que ele me soltasse. Mas adivinha! Ele não soltou. Lutei um pouco com seu braço, mas não movia nem um músculo. Maldito quadribol!

"Você não vai contar para alguém que eu pedi para sair com a Alice Greewspeak e que eu fiz isso entrando no dormitório feminino."

Alice Greewspeak bla-bla-blá. Até parece que ele se refere a ela assim. Para os amiguinhos ela é a 'Garota Número 198'. Eu tenho quase certeza de que se eu perguntar para ele qual foi a última garota com que ele saiu ele não se lembra. Quer ver?

"Qual foi a última garota com que você saiu, Potter?"

"O que isso tem a ver?" ele parecia confuso e, magicamente, me soltou. Uau, Potter, reagindo ao que eu pedi.

"Eu quero saber qual é o nome da última garota que você convidou para sair."

"Alice Greewspeak?" seu rosto era um misto de incompreensão e incredulidade, como se não estivesse acreditando que eu podia ser tão burra ao ponto de que eu não saber de quem estávamos falando. Mas desculpe James Potter, o super-Maroto gostosão que se acha, acabou de mostrar que é mais burro que eu!

Revirei os olhos com mais impaciência que ele e disse: "Não, Potter. Antes dela."

Eu não disse! Ele ficou um tempão pensando. Um tempão mesmo. Fiz um gesto circular com as mãos indicando que não ficaria lá para sempre. Ele me olhou nos olhos. Corei. Finalmente resolveu abrir a boca. Mas espera... o que... o que ele pensa que está fazendo?!

_Plaft._

"JAMES POTTER! QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É?"

Ele passou a mão no rosto que estava com as marcas dos meus dedos e ainda com os olhos fechados falou sonhadoramente: "James Potter, ué, você até disse."

_Plaft._

"Ai! Outro Lily? Por que dois tapas?"

"Um pelo seu atrevimento e outro pela sua cara-de-pau! Seu idiota! Você quer saber de uma coisa? EU NUNCA VOU SAIR COM VOCÊ SEU ARROGANTE, METIDO, IDIOTA, VOCÊ ME DÁ NAUSEAS!"

"Calma Lily, um elogio de cada vez."

Eu ODEIO JAMES POTTER! Ahhhhhhhh! Eu tenho vontade de gritar pra Hogwarts inteira ouvir que ele não presta! JAMES POTTER É UM IDIOTA! Como eu odeio esse garoto! Eu o odeio até a minha morte!

"Você não vai ficar com a Alice." Disse no auge da minha raiva.

"Ah é? Ataque de ciúmes, _Lilyzinha_?"

Passando dos limites. Esse menino brinca com a própria sorte.

Ergui meu braço com os punhos fechados e mirei para seu peito. Ah, não! Eu não acredito que estou fazendo isso. Estou dando soquinhos no peito do Potter como uma criança mimada de cinco anos fazendo birra! Alguém me acorde desse sonho surreal! Gritando completei: "Lilyzinha é o seu..."

"Opa, opa! Estou vendo o encontro de um casal que se ama aqui?" Sirius se fez presente com sua voz rouca, mas alegre.

Como num choque, me separei do Potter-idiota-que-beija-os-outros-sem-permissão e encarei Sirius com minha feição mais brava.

"Sirius Black se você repetir isso mais uma vez, declare-se morto por uma Monitora!" e ergui a minha varinha na direção do seu peito. Eu definitivamente não estou brincando quando digo uma coisa com raiva.

"Pontas faz alguma coisa!"

Apontei a minha varinha pro Potter e depois pro Sirius e depois pro Potter de novo.

O Potter idiota me beijou! O que ele queria que eu fizesse? Ficasse quietinha pedindo mais? NÃO! Eu sou Lily Evans e não a Garota Número 199!

"Sirius eu juro que se tentar alguma coisa vai sobrar pra você!" esbravejei.

"Por que você o chama pelo primeiro nome e eu pelo último?" Potter se queixou.

"Por que nós não somos íntimos e não quero vir a ser!" eu realmente estou brava. Muito brava.

"Ah Lily, se me permite" disse o Potter levantando o braço pra cima, "Se você não chamar aquilo que nós fizemos de íntimo, eu não sei o que mais é."

"Não! Pontas, não acredito que você conseguiu! Você beijou a Evans!" Sirius parecia realmente feliz.

"Eu sei Almofadinhas! Não é demais?"

Eles esqueceram que eu existo e que estou apontando a varinha para eles?

"Claro, uau! Espera só até o Remo saber disso!"

"Isso não sairá dessa sala, entenderam?"

"Lily Evans, você quer sair comigo?" Potter perguntou pela 567ª vez.

"NÃO!" respondi pela 567ª vez.

"Se você aceitar sair comigo, eu posso falar para as pessoas que eu te beijei e você não teria vergonha disso, por que, na prática, estamos saindo juntos. O que acha? Quer estragar a sua reputação de Monitora certinha ou sair comigo?"

Que cafajeste! Fazendo chantagem comigo! Mas eu não caio nessa. Ele vai ganhar na mesma moeda.

"Potter" comecei, andando e gesticulando pela sala, ainda com a minha varinha apontada para os dois, "se você falar para alguém – a mesma coisa para você Sr. Black – que me beijou, eu conto para todos desse castelo que você trai as garotas com quem fica. O que acha? Quer estragar a sua reputação de gostosão e não pegar ninguém pelo resto de sua vida ou esquecer esse beijo?"

Há-há! Te peguei James! Viu? EU sou melhor que você! Lá, lá, lá, lá, lá, lá, lá!

Ele pareceu pensar sobre o assunto um pouco. Olhou pro Sirius, depois pra minha varinha e pra cor dos meus cabelos, que poderia facilmente passar a ser a cor do meu rosto se ele respondesse algo indevido e finalmente soltou: "Tá."

"Ótimo. Entendeu Sirius?"

"Claro Lily. Claro como água."

"Ótimo."

Olhei no relógio assim que os Marotos passaram por mim. Droga! Perdi a aula de Transfiguração também. Que horror! O que será que a Professora Minerva vai pensar de mim? Eu estou cabulando uma aula! O mundo realmente muda as pessoas.

Fui para a minha última aula do período da manhã, História da Magia. Quer saber? Acho que eu não vou, não. História da Magia? Ninguém merece uma aula como aquela. Tudo bem, eu tenho que dar o exemplo, mas a única coisa que eu faço é não babar. Do resto... Bom, quem nesse mundo presta atenção? Quem anota alguma coisa que o Professor Binns anota? Ele só não morreu de tédio da disciplina que ensina por que já está morto.

Admita Lily. Essa foi horrível.

É, foi péssima.

Vou para os jardins, então. Lá é quente e confortável. Pra uma manhã fria como essa, claro. Por que está tão frio nesse castelo... Preciso de um ar acolhedor. Saio do corredor frio do castelo e me deparo com uma vasta iluminação. O sol, claro. Ahh... Isso é bom. Momento de Felicidade Número III.

Sento-me a sombra de um carvalho bem grande e velho, tomando cuidado para que ninguém me visse. Estava cabulando aula, ora essa.

Então me vi olhando pro lago cor azul marinho hipnotizada. As ondinhas vão e vem... Vão e vem. "Olha" pensei boba, "As ondinhas estão diminuindo... diminuindo...". E adormeci encostada no carvalho.

Quando acordei, estava com o rosto amassado e meu rabo de cavalo solto. "Maravilhoso" soltei, com raiva.

"Realmente, Lily. Está maravilhoso assim." Escutei uma voz masculina atrás de mim.

Virei para trás assustada e me deparo com ele.

Droga.

Sabia que tinha esquecido alguma coisa.


End file.
